It Started With a Chatroom
by XxPrincessPhantomxX
Summary: Danny, Sam, Paulina, Dash, Kwan, and Star are in a chatroom when an old friend joins them.
1. The Chatroom

**Hey pplz. Decided to write a chatroom. **

**Disclaimer- don't own any of the Danny Phantom Characters, I do own Emilee (coming up in later story as well.)**

**(DPfan24)- Dash**

**(PaulinaPhantom15)- Paulina**

**(PhantomHalfa101)- Danny**

**(PhantomsGirl)- Sam**

**(ImissDannyFenton)- Emilee**

**(Starrynights)- Star**

**(theKwanster)- Kwan**

**(DannyPhantom)- Tucker on Danny's Phantom account**

**(TechnoFoley)- Tucker on own account**

**DPfan24 logging in. **

**PaulinaPhantom15 logging in.**

**Starrynights logging in.**

**theKwanster logging in.**

DPfan24- Hey guys.

PaulinaPhantom15- Hey Dash

Starrynights- hey

theKwanster- hi

**PhantomsGirl logging in.**

**PhantomHalfa101 logging in.**

PaulinaPhantom15- PhantomsGirl, i dont no who u think u r but im phantoms gf.

PhantomsGirl- Whatevr paulina

PhantomHalfa101- sam dont fight with paulina

PhantomsGirl- but danny

**ImissDannyFenton logging in.**

ImissDannyFenton- wait, am i in the right chatroom. Yeah. n e of u danny fenton or dash baxter

PhantomHalfa101- Im danny

DPfan24- Im dash

ImissDannyFenton- OMG! I havent seen you in like, since third grade! Umm whats with all the phantom?

DPfan24- do we no u. and a ghost kid in amity park.

PhantomHalfa101- yea. And again do we know u.

PhantomsGirl- and why do you miss danny

ImissDannyFenton- yea you no me and I miss danny AND dash. And tucker somewhat.

PaulinaPhantom15- y do u miss danny and tucker I can understand y u miss dash but why the losers.

ImissDannyFenton- oh hey paulina. I heard u lost some weight.

PhantomHalfa101- she did trust me. and u still havent told us who u r.

ImissDannyFenton- oh rite. Its me Emilee.

DPfan24- Emilee! Wow i havent seen you since. Actually id rather not talk about tht.

PhantomHalfa101- wat is wittle dashy fraid of tellin all his wittle friends tht u were once friends with wimpy danny fenton.

PaulinaPhantom15- oh yeah I remember tht u had a fight over sam.

PhantomsGirl- wait. u and dash fought over me.

Starrynights- yeah. U moved in and dash and danny both had crushes on u. dash and danny were fighting until u chose danny. dash and danny have been enemies ever since.

theKwanster- I heard they fought over emilee too, emilee chose tucker though, they both lost.

PhantomHalfa101- Emilee, u should come back to amity to see all us again.

DPfan24- YEA!

ImissDannyFenton- maybe, but I wanna hear about this ghost kid.

**Starrynights logging out.**

**theKwanster logging out.**

PaulinaPhantom15- His name is Danny Phantom, he is 14 he is like super hot, he saves lives and he is madly in love with me.

PhantomsGirl- Or ur obsessed with urself.

**DannyPhantom logging in.**

PaulinaPhantom15- hey bf

DannyPhantom- I am not your bf, id rather go out with emilee petite,

PaulinaPhantom15- r u breaking up with me

DannyPhantom- How can i break up with you WE WERE NEVER TOGETHER!

PaulinaPhantom15- yes we were

DannyPhantom- no we weren't but may I recommend going out with tucker foley. Hes hot and cool.

PaulinaPhantom15- Ewww. First you try to get me together with Fen-toenail now you try to set me up with that loser tucker foley.

ImissDannyFenton- Hey tucker just so happens to be my ex-bf don't go tlkin s*** about him.

PhantomHalfa101- emilee, u went out with tucker

ImissDannyFenton- *blushes*

PaulinaPhantom15- PhantomHalfa101 hmmm. Whats a halfa?

ImissDannyFenton- it's a half human half ghost hybrid.

PaulinaPhantom15- Eww Danny

**PaulinaPhantom15 logging out.**

**DannyPhantom logging out.**

**TechnoFoley logging in.**

TechnoFoley- hey danny, hey sam, hi ImissDannyFenton

ImissDannyFenton- hey tucker

PhantomHalfa101- hey tuck

PhantomsGirl- hey tucker

TechnoFoley- whos ImissDannyFenton

DPfan24- its emmy

TechnoFoley- hey dash, and my ex-gf is talkin to my friends and my former friend

ImissDannyFenton- so who is the ghost boy

PhantomHalfa101- dash u have to get off and then emmy needs to tell me how she nos about halfas

DPfan24- wait Fenton you KNOW who the ghost boy is plz plz plz plz plz tell me

PhantomHalfa101- Sam, Tucker, do u think we shld tell him.

PhantomsGirl- but then evry1 will no. he cant tell any1

DPfan24- I wont tell any1 I swear. ex-bestfriends honor.

PhantomHalfa101- 2morro at school. Now GET OFF!

**DPfan24 logging out.**

PhantomsGirl- ok tell us wat u no bout halfas.

ImissDannyFenton- Ok. halfa's r a rare half ghost half human hybrid. and can be made three ways. they could be born, injected with ecto-plasm, or blasted with a lot of ecto-plasm in a short amount of time.

TechnoFoley- How do u no all this

ImissDannyFenton- Can I trust u guys

PhantomsGirl- Most definitely

PhantomHalfa101- Of course

TechnoFoley- Duh

ImissDannyFenton- I am a halfa. I was injected with ecto-plasm, and trust me it was not comfortable.

PhantomHalfa101- well neither is being blasted by ecto-plasm

ImissDannyFenton- wait you're the halfa. Well that explains the name.

TechnoFoley- yea most of the ppl in amity park r idiots. Danny Fenton, Danny _Phantom_.

PhantomsGirl- yea. Not even Danny's parents no.

PhantomHalfa101- yea. Its true

ImissDannyFenton- wait what about DannyPhantom who was in here earlier.

TechnoFoley- Danny asked me if I could be Danny Phantom 4 a few mins

ImissDannyFenton- wait u didn't no me tho

TechnoFoley- I was acting. Like when Danny and Sam act like they aren't lovebirds

PhantomsGirl- WE AREN'T LOVEBIRDS!

PhantomHalfa101- WE AREN'T LOVEBIRDS!

ImissDannyFenton-PhantomsGirl what is ur name

PhantomsGirl- Sam y?

ImissDannyFenton- Explain the name

PhantomsGirl- *blushes*

TechnoFoley- I am no longer needed. Bye Emilee, Bye Sam, Bye Danny

**TechnoFoley logging in.**

ImissDannyFenton- Ok Sam, Danny, spill

PhantomHalfa101- u wanna take this 1

PhantomsGirl- Nah. Its ur turn.

PhantomHalfa101- Fine

PhantomHalfa101- Sam and I are secretly dating. We dont want any1 else 2 no. so SHHH

ImissDannyFenton- Tht is so sweet. My lips are sealed.

PhantomsGirl- thanx

ImissDannyFenton- So let me get this straight. Danny, your the ghost boy, and Sam and u r secretly dating

PhantomHalfa101- Yep.

ImissDannyFenton- do u thnk tucker stil likes me. Cuz I still really really like him.

PhantomHalfa101- let me read u this txt tuck sent 2 me. '_danny i still really like her and i want 2 go out with her again, shld i? tuck. _ I think he still likes u

ImissDannyFenton- say yes say yes!

PhantomHalfa101- ok ok.

PhantomsGirl- Emilee, you should come to amity, I really want to meet u.

ImissDannyFenton- actually my parents r thinkin of movin us bck 2 amity anyways

PhantomsGirl- cool

ImissDannyFenton- we were plannin on flyin to amity friday.

PhantomHalfa101- so we'll c u friday.

ImissDannyFenton- yep.

PhantomsGirl- cant wait 2 meet u

ImissDannyFenton- same here.

PhantomHalfa101- and here

PhantomsGirl- Night Emilee, love u danny

PhantomHalfa101- Night Emilee, love u sammy

ImissDannyFenton- night Sam, miss u danny

PhantomHalfa101- Miss u too emmy

PhantomsGirl- and danny, don't call me sammy

PhantomHalfa101- just sometimes

PhantomsGirl- sometimes

PhantomHalfa101- oh and sam

PhantomsGirl- yeah

PhantomHalfa101- I love you

PhantomsGirl- I love you too. Night.

**PhantomsGirl logging out.**

PhantomHalfa101- so ur a halfa now

ImissDannyFenton- yes. So ur a halfa 2

PhantomHalfa101- yea… so… whts ur outfit look like.

ImissDannyFenton- I have black hair, blue eyes, a green tanktop, a purple and green plaid skirt, purple skinny jeans and green converse.

PhantomHalfa101- sounds goth

ImissDannyFenton- I am goth. U gotta problem with it.

PhantomHalfa101- No of course not. sams goth.

ImissDannyFenton- Cool. Whats ur outfit look like

PhantomHalfa101- nothing big just white hair, green eyes, a black hazmat suit with white gloves and a DP logo.

ImissDannyFenton- Cool

PhantomHalfa101- haha lets walk in amity park, u in ur ghost form me in my human form, we could be cousins or somethin

ImissDannyFenton- good idea. So ur my new 'cousin.'

PhantomHalfa101- night 'cous'

ImissDannyFenton- night 'cous'

**ImissDannyFenton logging out.**

**PhantomHalfa101 logging out.**

**Ok. It was going to be a one-shot then ^^^^^ that happened. So now I need to write MORE story. Review, instructive criticize, eat a taco, stain your fingers purple while eating cherries, get a boyfriend or girlfriend. PM someone, sleep, read more fanfics, I don't care. Review and instructive criticize.**


	2. The Secret and Meeting Emmy

**Ok It Started With a Chatroom Chapter 2. We introduce Emilee in person and blah, blah, blah, blah, blah.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Danny Phantom. If I did the show would not be discontinued. I do own Emilee though. The halfa idea with Emilee. Don't know where it came from. I will miss you Emmy.**

It was a somewhat normal Friday in Amity Park. A ghost attacks, Danny Phantom saves the day the usual. But what happened at Casper High is really what was really important.

"So you are actually going to tell Dash you're Danny Phantom?" Sam asked Danny.

"Yeah, him, Tucker, and I used to be best friends. I think I can trust him."

"_Used_ to be best friends."

"We still would be friends if you weren't so beautiful."

"I love you too, Danny." Then Tucker walked up.

"So whatcha doin?" he asked.

"Discussing how we are going to tell Dash, Dannys little secret." Sam replied.

"Oh, yeah."

"Hey Tucker, I forgot to tell you. Emilee is coming to Amity Park today." as soon as Sam said this Tucker took off the beret and shook his hair so it was messy.

"Wow Tuck, your hair looks like first day of kindergarten." said Danny, they laughed and walked up to Dash.

"You guys I want to talk to Dash alone." Danny told his friends.

"K Danny, see you in class."

Danny walked up to Dash ready to tell him that he's Danny Phantom.

"Hey Dash!" Danny yelled.

"So Fenton, are you going to tell me who Danny Phantom is?"

"Yeah, I am but you need to know three things."

"Ok."

"One he is only half a ghost."

"So he's a halfa."

"Yeah, ok two, he goes to school here in this grade."

"So he's a student here and he is a sophmore."

"Yep, ok and three, he's not an A-list kid."

"So he's a loser."

"Yes, and you can't tell anyone."

"Ok."

"Dash, follow me." and Danny walked into a janitors closet and Dash followed.

"It'd be easier to show you. I'm going ghost!" he yelled and the familiar rings surrounded his body changing him into Danny Phantom."

"Wait, Fenton, your Phantom?"

"Yeah but you can't tell anyone."

"I won't. I promise. Now lets get to class."

After school, Tucker, Danny, and Sam, were there to meet her. Finally the plane arrived, but she arrived in ghost form, and she and Danny did look a lot alike when Emilee was in ghost form and Danny in human.

"Hi you guys." she finally said.

"Hey Emmy, what happened?" Tucker spoke up.

"I'm in ghost form."

"Wow, I didn't know you were goth?" Sam said.

"Well, I am. And Danny was right you are"

"Emilee, come give your 'cousin' a hug." Danny cut her off. Tucker and Sam looked at them with confused faces.

"We'll explain on the way to Fenton Works." said Emilee.

**Yeah. Short Chapter. Next chapter we see Emilee in human form. Oh and note. Not really my favorite chapter. I honestly can't write in third person.**

**Review Please. Instructive Critizism is accepted also. **


	3. The Mall

**Hey. I'm trying to update daily. I really am. Then my mom decided to go to Wisconsin with my laptop. Hey maybe she'll run into the Wisconsin Ghost. Darn it. I should've told her to say hi to Plasmius for me. Anyway. I'll do the best I can with this chapter. The last one was rushed, I did that for a reason.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Danny Phantom. If I did, the show would not be discontinued. I do not own Aaron Carter either. Which my older sister was blasting yesterday. Cuz she's random.**

"Now do you understand why I called her my cousin?" Danny asked Sam and Tucker.

"Yeah, but I want to see Emilee in human form" complained Tucker.

"And I don't think we should, wouldn't Dash want to see her in human form?" asked a nervous Sam because Dash was walking towards them now. As soon as Emilee saw Dash though she became invisible so Dash couldn't see her in ghost form. And when Dash passed completely, they started to run towards Fenton Works. Sam and Tucker ran into Danny's room while Emilee and Danny fazed into it. And when they landed they turned back into their human form. Danny was back in his white tee-shirt with the red oval and jeans with sneakers, and Emilee's outfit was really surprising to Sam and Tucker.

Emilee was wearing a black shirt with a green skull and black fishnet sleeves. She was also wearing a black tank top, a skirt with a green and purple plaid designs, purple skinny jeans with green trimming and black, green, and purple converse, but wore no make up. Emilee looked at their faces and laughed.

"It's custom made, I brought preppy clothes if it makes you more comfortable." she said, Tucker nodded and surprisingly Sam did too. So Emilee went into the bathroom and changed.

"Wow." was all Tucker could come up with. And when Emilee came out she was wearing an outfit similar to Paulina's except the top was a light blue, with no sleeves, and was wearing short shorts. Her long bleach blond hair fell to the middle of her back, and surprisingly she had a belly button piercing, which was almost completely gold and diamonds. She was as flawless as Paulina too. Tucker was speechless while Danny was looking away as much as possible so he wouldn't be yelled at by Sam later.

"Ok, your rich? Since when?" Danny asked.

"Yes I am rich, and I always have been, why am I rich, I have no idea actually" Emilee replied to the question with ease.

"So, want to go to the mall and show off our money?" asked Sam.

"Sure, fly or walk?"

"Fly. You take Tucker, I'll take Sam." said Danny.

"K, Tucker, grab my hand." Emilee said as she changed into her ghost form and they fazed out of the building.

"Sam," and he changed into his ghost form and held out his hand, but Sam grabbed around his waist instead, "Ok, this'll do." and they also fazed out of the building.

"I love flying," Sam said to Danny, "especially in your arms, it makes me feel safe."

"I love you Sam."

"I love you too, Danny" soon they were at the mall. They landed in front then Danny hid behind a tree to change. Then Sam and Danny walked into the mall where they met Tucker and Emilee.

They were browsing for about an hour until they ran into Dash and Paulina.

"Oh hey Paulina, you did lose weight, your not chubby anymore."

"Do I know you loser?"

"You mean, you don't remember me, Dashy, will you tell her who I am?"

"No loser calls me Dashy."

"As far as you are concerned, I never really was a loser?"

"Oh yeah," Dash replied. By this time Danny, Sam, and Tucker continued walking.

"Hey Emilee, you coming!" yelled Tucker from in front.

"Yeah, see ya Paulina, bye Dashy," and she ran off to join them.

Dash's POV

Oops. I cant believe I just called one of my best friends a loser. But in my defense she has changed a lot. But then again, she was prettier than Paulina. Wait a second, she's hanging out with Phantom.

"I am such an idiot." I said aloud.

"Why are you calling yourself and idiot?" Paulina asked.

"Because I can."

"I hate that Emilee girl. She's prettier than I am. She might steal the ghost boy away from me."

"Emilee isn't rich though."

"She might be, and I bet she's trying to bribe that Sam girl and that techno geek, because they are really close to the ghost boy."

"I do have one question for you."

"What."

"Since when has the ghost boy been in love with you?"

"Since he saved me all those many times."

"He saves everybody."

"So, he saves me with a passion."

"Haven't you read 'Ghost Teen Monthly' he has a girlfriend."

"Yeah, that's me."

"No read the article." I said as we passed a magazine stand. She picked up a copy of 'Ghost Teen Monthly' and opened up to page 11 where the story I was talking about started.

_No Ghost Girl for Ghost Boy_

_By Jessica Starri_

_A certain ghost boy named Danny Phantom has agreed to speak with us about his personal life. Or more specifically, his love life._

_Q: Do you have a girlfriend?_

_A: Yes, I do and contrary to popular belief I am _not_ going out with Paulina Sanchez. She is _not _my type. All she is, is pretty and rich. Or else she is a shallow, only cares about herself perra. Actually, I am going out with a girl named Lilith Shadow* who is also a human girl, but is also a great friend._

_Q: What do you like about Lilith?_

_A: She is down-to-earth, caring, loves the planet, heartfelt, accepts me, knows a LOT about first aid (it comes in handy), and whenever I see her a warm fuzzy feeling collects in my chest._

_Q: What do you mean by 'she accepts you'?_

_A: She accepts me as a ghost, you know I was in love with her when I was human too. I feel bad for her in a way too. She was there._

_Q: What do you mean by 'she was there'?_

_A: She was there when I died, she watched me die. Can we finish with this part?_

_Q: What is your relationship with Sam Manson and Tucker Foley?_

_A: They are great friends, we have been friends forever._

_Q: Who is your worse enemy?_

_A: My greatest enemy is my self, in fear that I will become evil. It did happen in an alternative timeline that does not exist anymore, but the fear is still there._

_Q: Is that your greatest fear?_

_A: Yes. My second greatest fear is that Dan Phantom will escape._

_Q: Will you tell us how you died?_

_A: I was murdered by a ghost, what ghost I don't know? But I am afraid that my body is still floating through the ghost zone, or maybe it went through a portal, I don't know. I haven't seen my body for two years, since I was in it._

_Q: Why do you fight ghosts anyway._

_A: I was killed by one, and the fact that its right._

_Q: Many people around the world think you are evil. Does this effect your ghost hunting?_

_A: No it doesn't. Yeah, it makes the job a little harder, especially when I was 'Public Ghost Enemy Number 1' but it is worth it in the long run knowing I can save lives everyday._

_Q: A while back you were caught robbing a bank, why was this?_

_A: I was actually being controlled by a thing called Freakshow. He wasn't a ghost, but he used a thing that put ghosts under his control to do his bidding. The Guys In White currently have him captured._

_*Name changed for secrecy_

"I am gonna find this Lilith Shadow and I will kill her!" Paulina yelled. I could only laugh because I knew who it was. As soon as I was done laughing I walked away. I unlike Paulina, knew that Lilith Shadow was Sam Manson.

Nobody's POV

Sam, Danny, Tucker, and Emilee, were laughing when Danny's and Emilee's ghost sense went off. Danny and Emilee ran into a clothes rack to transform. Dash was running up to them as well, and he was laughing?

"Tucker, where do Danny's clothes go when they transform anyway, and who's the chica?" Dash asked.

"I'm Violet Huntsman, the ghost of a famous dragon slayer and ghost huntress."

"Ok, now where's the ghost."

"Right behind you Daniel."

"Oh, look it's a crazed-up fruit loop. Have you got yourself a cat yet,"

"Actually, I did get a cat."

"Is her name Maddie?"

"Yes, whats your point." then Sam sucked Vlad into the Fenton Thermos.

"That was too easy." Said Sam.

"I agree." and Danny turned back into human form. But Emilee stayed in ghost form and landed.

"Come on, lets go." Danny said, and Tucker, Sam, Emilee, Danny, and Dash, who still had no idea Emilee was a ghost left.

"Who are you anyway and where's Emilee?" Dash asked Emilee.

"Again, I am Violet Huntsman, the ghost of a famous dragon slayer and ghost huntress. And as for Emilee, she left."

"Wait, Violet Huntsman, she slain many dangerous magical creatures during the 17th century."

"That is correct."

"What is with the modern outfit though."

"I want to keep up with times, and speaking of time, its time for me to leave."

**Hehe. Violet Huntsman is very important next chapter. Now this will bring up many questions I hope. They will be answered, Vlad not putting up a fight, that will be brought up in a couple chapters, until then. Review pplz! Again is rushed, and interview, i needed paulinas reaction.**


	4. Author's Note

**Hey pplz. Sry I haven't updated in a while. School started, I'm in high school its all very complicated. I will update as soon as I can, I almost have it written, haha, I love the ending to this story though. Its not going to be the next chapter that's the ending. Give me another chapter, then haha, you really think I'm going to spoil the plot haha no. but I will give you a hint. Tucker is a backstabber betray his own friends, or is he being over-shadowed, your choice. PM me, I might have a poll on my page, I might not. Let me think about it. *THINKING* I think I shall.**


	5. the real chapter 4 Violet

**I am back with the real chapter 4. Its been a busy month sorry I didn't update it sooner, it lacks information yes I know, but overcoming writers block is hard, it is a curse.**

**Huntsman, I no AD:JL much? It is. I was watching AD:JL Homecoming before writing it. So yeah. This chapter we learn about Violet Huntsman and how she fits into the story. I have plans for her and Emilee, and Vlad will be coming in again on a later note. He didn't fight for reasons you may or may not learn soon. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or American Dragon: Jake Long. If I did neither show would be discontinued. I do own Violet and Emilee.**

**19th**** Century Amity Park.**

"How could people be so clueless? Magical beings are all around us," I asked my father.

"Violet, my child, do not speak out of turn."

"Father, you are just as clueless, I want to fight, I want to kill dragons, I want to make them suffer. Do you not see the mark lining my back?" I was screaming now, "The Huntsmaster told me that I was born to fight and kill dragons!"

"You are a _girl_! Girls do not fight, girls cook and clean."

"Well what if I want to!" I stormed to my room and I packed a small bag of clothes. I will be leaving at midnight, when the small town is asleep. If I wanted to leave no one could stop me. I will no longer be known as Violet Pettit, the daughter of the richest ghost hunter in Amity Park, I will be known as Violet Huntsman, the famous dragon slayer.

At the stroke of midnight I snuck out of the house quietly, not even a creak was made as I stepped down on our flooring. And as soon as I was out of the house I ran. I ran as fast as my little legs would take me. I ran, the world passing me by. I could not stop, the cool fall air beating against my face, I ran. I ran until I found the meeting place designed for the Huntsclan. Then I stepped into the portal that looked like it came from the 21st century. And when I opened my eyes, I was in New York, where I will train.

Very rarely will a Huntsmaster look upon the arrival of a new student. Because the person who looked upon the arrival, would be the trainer. I must've been lucky because waiting for my arrival was the Huntsmaster, my new trainer, the master was my trainer.

"Violet, I have been waiting for your arrival, and now you have came, come with me."

"Yes, Huntsmaster." and I followed behind him silently, without making a sound.

Three Years Later- Amity Park

My old town. I have returned after three years. But I am no longer a person fighting with her father, about leaving to slay dragons, I am now leader of the Huntsclan. I am the Huntsmaster. No one has ever advanced so quickly, but I did. And I now no longer slay dragons, I am also the most famous ghost hunter of my time.

I slowly walked up to the door of my old home. It looked as if no one was there. Like no one has been there for a long time. I knocked on the door three times, I desperately wanted to see the reaction on my dad's face when he learns that I was the best. I _am_ the best. He will regret trying to keep me. After five knocks my dad opened the door.

"Hello Father, surprised to see me?" I growled.

"Violet? What happened?"

"I ran away, joined Huntsclan, and became Huntsmaster, and now I have come back to rub it in that girls aren't just good for cooking and cleaning."

"Seriously?"

"Nope, I have come home to torture you, I will make you suffer so bad, you will wish you were dead."

"Violet, what happened."

"My dear father, I have changed. I am no longer Violet Manson, I am Violet Rose Huntsman." After an hour of torture I had him down on his knees bleeding until he died from blood loss, I was satisfied.

Twenty two years passed, dragons were an endanger species, pixies became extinct, one person was killed, I fell in love, got married, and had a child, and now I am lying in my death bed sick. My fourteen year old daughter walked up to me crying she was smart she knew I was going to die soon.

"Mommy, will you remember me?" she said, she was smart and sophisticated, but she was still a kid at heart.

"My dear Charlotte, how could I forget you?" I reached her face and wiped one of the tears running down her face.

"I don't know."

"Charlotte, let me tell you a secret, I was a bad person, I murdered my father, but when you were born I stopped everything so I could raise you."

"What?"

"Char, I was the leader of a clan called the Huntsclan, we killed magical creatures, but when you were born I stopped, you were my life and raising you was my new goal."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I needed to tell you. There is a second part."

"Go on." Her tears had slowed down.

"When I was your age, I ran away from my dad to join the Huntsclan. While doing my studies, I ran across a place called the Ghost Zone. You see, some people go there when they die. So remember this, just because I die, doesn't always mean I'm gone. K."

"Ok Mommy."

"Charlotte, tell your Daddy I love him, and remember I love you." and with that I took my last breath as a human in my own body, at the age of thirty-nine the minute before my fortieth birthday.

And as I stepped outside my body, in my ghostly form, the clock struck midnight and my daughter was sobbing loudly. My husband, Adam, walked in and when he saw me he cried just as loudly, I had never seen him cry before. I watched as Charlotte turned me onto my back and traced the dragon on my back. I could feel her tracing it, it was weird.

"Charlie, you remind so much like your mother you know that?" Adam asked my little Charlotte. She gave a small grin before she cried even louder. I looked at Charlotte. She had long raven black hair, with sparkling violet eyes, that were so shiny behind the film of tears. She was smart, strong, independent, kind, but also filled with anger and rage. Adam was right, she was just like me.

For a year I watched Adam and Charlotte, I learned that Adam had had an affair with me, and I also noticed that Charlotte didn't trust him. And on the anniversary of my death, Adam kicked my Charlie out of the house and onto the streets. After my death, I started to hate him more and more, without me he abused my little Charlotte. So when he kicked out Charlotte, I decided to finally put my powers to the test.

I looked around town and found the perfect girl and I overshadowed her. I would become Charlotte's friend. I walked over to where Charlotte was crying and I sat down next to her.

"Hey, what's wrong," I asked.

"My dad just kicked me out of the house."

"That's horrible."

"I guess, its just worse when I think of what day it is.'

"Hmm?"

"Nah, you might get bored."

"No, I probably won't, you see my mom died last week two years ago, this morning my dad decided he had enough of me and threw me out as well."

"That's pretty much my story except it was today at the stroke of midnight, last year. She died at the age of forty the exact moment of her birthday."

"Tough luck huh?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"I'm Emilee by the way. Emilee Pettit."

"I'm Charlotte, Charlotte Manson." I could obviously tell that she did not want to say her real name of Charlie Hunter.

"Charlotte, can I call you Charlie?"

"I guess. Does this mean we're friends now?"

"I think it does, come on, I will show you where I live."

"I thought you said you got kicked out."

"I did, I live in a tree house I built when I was a kid."

"It feels weird."

"Don't worry ok, I won't hurt you, I know what it feels like to be abused sexually, mentally, and physically, ok." I told her so I could get her to trust me, I was anyway her mother.

Eventually Charlie trusted me, then we moved on to bigger and better things, and not wanting to leave earth I lived body to body my story changing each time. Then I ended up here.

"Emilee, I can't believe your moving." said a black boy with dorky glasses and wavy black hair that could make girls fall for him if it was the right color. But that name, Emilee, where had I heard that name before.

"Yeah Tucker, I can't believe it earlier. I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'm going to miss you too Emmy."

"Emilee Petite, you didn't think you were going to be able to leave without giving Danny and I hugs did you." said a scrawny blond kid. Emilee Petite, now I know it sounds familiar, what was it? I watched as the tiny girl with long dark blond hair hugged the scrawny blond boy, and a partly muscular boy with messy black hair, and she was pulling the boy who goes by Tucker towards them, until he wrapped his arms around her as well.

"I will miss all of you guys, very, very much. Especially you Danny, you reminded me that having ghost hunter parents isn't always so bad. The partly muscular boy giggled a little.

After the touching 'I hope this isn't the last time I see you guys' reunion I followed Emilee home and overshadowed her, absorbing her memories and her timeline. I looked at her family tree and at the very top was the first person I overshadowed. This girl was my great great grand daughter.

I overshadowed her for so long, Emilee eventually gained half my powers and I was able to change her into ghost form and back to human. She looked just like Charlie in ghost form, so I gave her my name, Violet Hunts, but it wouldn't be complete unless I added 'men' so I did.

After a couple years my 'parents' told me we might be going back to Amity Park. I decided to get onto the computer, and I came across the Amity Park Chatroom, I created an account of ImissDannyFenton and logged into the chatroom. Using the knowledge I had absorbed I spoke honestly about Emilee's life, most of it anyways. By the time I got to the end of the conversation I needed to return to Amity Park. I grew up part of my real life in Amity Park, I grew up as a human in hundreds of different bodies in Amity Park or near, and something told me I needed to return. Then I met _him_.

**Is that a cliffie I'm not good with cliffie's. Anyways. Send me your suggestions, your comments, and your criticism. Yes, criticism is accepted. Oh and who is '**_**him**_**'? That is your question, I want you to give you a chance to guess, the right guess might just be a part of my story, if you want to. So send in your answer and if you want to be in my story or not.**

HINT- It is NOT Vlad Plasmius/Masters.

**Oh yeah, and I need help, so if you could answer this question too. Should Tucker betray his friends while being overshadowed, self account, or do you want to be surprised?**


	6. The 'Him'

**K. XxPrincessPhantomxX is back! And people, it is not a AD:JL DP X-over, it is just a reference. My AD:JL X-over wont be started until I finish my DP HP X-over (not yet posted) although I will have a sneak peek up on my profile within a couple weeks. With that said…**

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM IF I DID THE SHOW WOULDN'T BE DISCONTINUED**

"You are no human, you are no ghost, you are not even a halfa, what are you?"

"I am the ghost of Violet Huntsman, in a halfa's body, so I am a full ghost and half, and half human."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Nothing usually does, so anyways, who are you?"

"I am the beginning and the end, the reincarnation of most of the worlds' greatest leaders, I am powerful, with powers beyond any imagination."

"And your name?"

"I don't have one, my name changes through time, through generations, just like yours does."

"You, I know you are the human with ghost powers."

"Yes, that is very true."

"Why are you here?"

"I need your help my dear Emilee Violet Petite Huntsman Hunter.

"Wow. What's the plan?"

"We are going to finish what the Ghost King started, but we are not going to fail. We need the strongest most powerful ghosts on our side. I thought about it and thought about it. If we had the most powerful ghosts on our side, the plan would be fool proof. I think my visit to Amity Park is long over due.

**YAY! A FILLER CHAPTER!(i couldn't think of any ideas. And since nobody guessed who it was,(btw, i know you people are out there) I changed the identity so it isn't even a ghost. And I still want to know. Should Tucker betray his friends on his own accord, or shall he be over shadowed. I NEED to know. So Read, Review, and Suggest, I NEED suggestions. ALL OF YOU.**


End file.
